


all I wanted for christmas was you

by Mavey



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavey/pseuds/Mavey
Summary: Final alternativo da OVA 9 de Fairy Tail "O Natal das Fadas".One-shot.© Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima.





	all I wanted for christmas was you

De fato, Gray havia sido pego de surpresa. Seu queixo caiu enquanto observava a maga ruiva à sua frente se livrar daquele vestido vermelho que imitava os trajes do Papai Noel. O traje se foi rapidamente, descartado sobre o chão de madeira, deixando a ruiva apenas em sua roupa íntima branca e rendada. Mas esta também não durou muito, e segundos depois a maga mais forte da Fairy Tail estava completamente nua. Bem, não completamente, a única peça que ela havia mantido era seu gorro vermelho.

— Pare, Erza...! — O mago do gelo se lançou em direção a ruiva e agarrou seus braços, numa tentativa de impedi-la. — Era só uma brincadeira!

— Cala a boca, Gray. — Ela o afastou com facilidade. Mesmo sem usar sua magia, Erza ainda possuía uma força sobre-humana. — Estou indo!

Dito isso, ela o empurrou contra a árvore de natal montada no centro da sala, fazendo o moreno cair no chão com força. A ruiva se dirigiu para a saída e assim que saiu, bateu a porta do apartamento com um estrondo, deixando todos ali presentes finalmente livres daquele jogo do demônio.

 _“Droga.”_ Gray se amaldiçoou mentalmente, levantando rapidamente e correndo em direção à porta para ver se conseguiria alcançá-la, sem nem ligar para o fato dele ele mesmo estar desnudo. Ninguém o impediu, nem mesmo a grudenta maga da água, já que seus companheiros estavam todos inconscientes e largados no chão depois daquele natal alucinante.

Antes de sair para a rua, Gray agarrou um dos casacos de sua amiga loira, que estavam sobre o cabideiro ao lado da porta. Erza iria precisar vestir algo enquanto voltava para casa, já que ela tinha deixado suas roupas natalinas jogadas pelo chão e simplesmente ido embora. Mesmo sendo imune ao frio, Gray tinha noção de que aquela noite em especial estava mais fria do que o comum. As ruas de Magnólia estavam completamente vazias, como já era tarde todas as pessoas já haviam ido para casa para passar a véspera de natal com seus entes queridos.

Ele sentiu uma tristeza invadir seu peito de repente, o mago sabia que Erza só queria passar um natal divertido com seus amigos, mas acabou ficando bêbada e a noite foi transformada num verdadeiro inferno. O ciúmes dela também tinha piorado a situação, até porque foi difícil não perceber a expressão de raiva da maga ao ver uma certa azulada se agarrar a ele.

Pelo menos com as ruas vazias seria mais fácil achá-la, e ele também não seria preso pela policia local por estar nu em um espaço público, como já havia acontecido algumas vezes no passado. Enquanto corria em direção a Fairy Hills, Gray nem notava a sensação de queimação que a neve conferia à sua pele exposta, a única coisa com a qual ele se preocupava naquele momento era em encontrar Erza antes que ela pegasse um resfriado. Se isso acontecesse seria culpa dele e de seu egoísmo.

O mago do gelo parou sua corrida no segundo em que avistou a ruiva a sua frente, mas ela não estava sozinha. Ao seu lado, com o braço envolto em seus ombros, estava ele. Gray já havia o visto algumas vezes, a última fora durante os Grandes Jogos Mágicos, que ocorreram na capital das flores Crocus. O moreno nunca pensou que iria encontrá-lo em Magnólia, ainda mais na véspera de natal, caminhando ao lado dela.

O frio o atingiu de repente, como uma faca de gelo fincada bem em seu peito. Mas não era um frio causado pela neve que caia lentamente do céu, nem pelo clima de fim de ano; era uma sensação mais profunda, que vinha de dentro de seu coração, congelando-o de dentro pra fora. Frustado, ele virou as costas para o casal, que por sorte não havia notado sua presença.

O mago do gelo soltou um longo suspiro, sua respiração congelando em pequenas nuvens no momento em que encontrava o ar frio, e traçou seu caminho de volta para casa, onde provavelmente ninguém o esperava. Pelo menos Erza não iria passar a véspera de natal sozinha, ao contrario dele.

Gray só desejava que ela estivesse acompanhada de outra pessoa, de preferência que fosse ele mesmo quem estivesse com o braço envolto ao redor dos ombros dela, a levando para casa em segurança. Mas isso era apenas um de seus desejos, um desejo que nunca aconteceu.

**Author's Note:**

> É difícil shippar um casal que não esteja entre os mais populares da fandom.
> 
> Mas GrayZa é lindo, então nunca vou parar. (＾ω＾)


End file.
